New Passion
by The.Impala's.Trunk
Summary: Destiel - don't like, don't read. This is now my 7th attempt at Destiel BECAUSE THEY ROCK. Mid Season 4. Dean is sick of Sam ditching him for a demon all the time, so Dean goes on his own search for superhuman company... One shot. Ignore the last paragraph, I'm an assbutt at this website. Reviews would be wonderful!


Dean didn't feel at all bad about what he was going to do. The weather had turned aggressively stormy over the past hour, and seeing as Sam had left "for a drink" a while ago now, Dean sure as hell wasn't venturing out himself tonight. Dean's tangible doubt at the fact that Sam was supposedly out for a drink had been triggered by the discovery of recent and multiple phone calls to Ruby a week or so ago, and Sam's blatant lying about keeping his distance from her. As far as Dean was concerned, the bitch was bad news, and Sam was going to walk into trouble before he knew it, if he kept abandoning his brother for a demon. He wanted to bring himself to care more, to talk to Sam about it, but it would only escalate into an argument that Dean wanted to avoid at all costs.

Dean reckoned had been left to his own devices for most of the night, because if his suspicions were correct about Ruby, Sam wouldn't be back till quite late. He never was. Dean lay on the lumpy motel bed and pondered how the dynamics of his and Sam's relationship had changed since he'd returned from Hell. His absence along with Ruby replacing that absence for four months had undoubtedly put an unspoken strain on their relationship, and Dean sensed it was going to continue to cause a wall between them until that demon bitch was dead. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and tried not to compare how things used to be with Sam with how they were now. So many things had changed, himself being one of them, and Dean just didn't know where he stood with his little brother any more.

Dean sat up slightly and leaned over to the bedside table as he reached for the whiskey. Jack Daniels had been an ever present and reliable friend since he'd returned from Hell, and he was grateful for it, but tonight he hesitated. Alcohol wasn't going to numb this anger he felt for Sam's dishonesty, the sorrow that he felt at the relationship that had been lost between them. And if Sam was going to seek other company tonight, then Dean would too. Despite what he was feeling, Dean almost found a smile creep onto his face at the contrast of the situations. Sammy choosing a demon and Dean choosing an angel. It would be poetic if it wasn't so fucked up. Dean cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

"Cas? You there?"

Dean cocked one green eye open and peered round the room in expectation. He felt his body jump slightly in surprise and sat up as Castiel stood at the foot of his bed. The flutter of wings wasn't something he'd ever get used to, and he felt a few chills as he was once again left in awe of the angel's power.

"Dean?"

Dean smiled at the sound of Cas' voice saying his name and took in Cas' body before meeting his eye contact. He savoured the sight of the tan coloured trenchcoat hanging around his muscular body, the crisp white shirt, and the slightly twisted navy tie that Dean found especially adorable. Dean let himself explore Cas' face as the angel returned his smile.

"It's always good to see you, Dean."

Dean felt his pulse quicken like a little girl over her first crush, but he didn't care. He loved how he made him feel. He wanted Cas, felt a passion towards him that he'd never felt with any girl before, and he had long given up trying to fight it.

Dean swung his legs off the bed and stood up, walking over to meet Cas and placing an affectionate hand on his hips as their faces grew closer. Cas pulled away slightly as a hint of confusion crossed over his delicate features. His brows frowned slightly, which emphasised his liquid blue eyes, and drove Dean wild.

"What is it?"

Cas looked around the motel room searchingly.

"Your brother, he's...?"

Dean didn't want to think about Sam and where their relationship was nowadays, but could understand Cas' concern.

"He's gone till late. Don't worry about him."

"I'm sorry Dean. It's just, if my superiors or anyone else discovers what's happening between us, I –"

Dean caught his gaze and looked intently at him. He knew that, as an angel, Cas seldom talked about emotions that were non-physical, because they were so hard for him to get in touch with. "You're what?"

"I'm afraid," he said quietly, looking down. "I'm afraid of losing you."

Dean reached a hand up to Cas' cheek and stroked it softly for reassurance. Cas felt himself sink inwards towards Dean's palm and felt a wash of safety and passion for the hunter. Dean brought his face closer to Cas' and whispered as his lips began to touch his.

"Nothing's going to happen. I'll never leave you."

Cas welcomed the contact of Dean's lips with his own and absorbed what Dean was saying as though he needed it for sheer survival. When their bodies were this close together, Dean's heartbeat felt like his, like they were in rhythm with each other. Cas slipped out of his trenchcoat and put his arms around Dean's neck, stroking the back of his hair eagerly.

Dean felt his breathing quicken and Cas kissed him back with passion, nibbling Dean's lip tenderly. He loved it when Cas did that, it made him feel an electrifying kind of sensation at the connection between them, a sense of belonging. Dean unravelled Cas' tie and threw it to the bed as the angel began to let out soft moans between kisses. Castiel began to feel a throbbing in his groin whilst Dean encouraged his hips to move in rhythm with his own. Their bodies were moving as one, back and forth, and their tongues danced together inside their mouths in euphoria.

Dean took control and eased Cas onto the bed, lying on his back. Dean leaned over him, kissing his neck gently and undoing the buttons on Cas' shirt to reveal the crevices and muscles on his chest. Dean let his tongue explore every inch of his skin and hesitated to suck on his nipple as Cas started to moan louder in pleasure. Dean's hands followed his mouth as they ran down Cas' chest and reached his hips and belt buckle as he quickly shrugged off his own shirt in anticipation. Cas felt himself getting an erection as Dean tongue danced playfully around his lower waist and Dean felt it under his trousers, making him all the more eager to get them off.

Dean pulled Cas' trousers and boxers off slowly and stroked around the angel's cock seductively as Cas let out a moan of ecstasy. Cas' cock was extremely hard by this point, and Dean felt himself getting the same sensation as he continued to kiss Cas eagerly. Cas ran a hand through Dean's hair roughly and grabbed the sheets tightly for support and control as Dean's lips began to kiss his cock. Dean directed Cas' dick into his mouth of Cas yelled out from the overwhelming rush that was now coursing through his body.

Cas was so close to coming by the time Dean released himself that it took unbelievable effort to try and control it. He couldn't put into words how much Dean meant to him, how much indescribable pleasure he got from these moments they had together. Dean lifted his head up and joined Cas, lying on the bed beside him. His breathing was heavy and uneven, as if he had just run a marathon. Dean felt exhilarated at the thought of what he and Cas had just done and turned onto his side to get a better look at Cas, whose breath was also irregular from exhaustion.

"You okay?"

Cas looked into Dean's eyes with a slight puzzlement clouding his bright blue eyes. Seeing as this had only happened once before, Dean thought he better elaborate.

"Do you hurt? Was I alright?"

It sounded odd, such a question arising from Dean's lips, but when entering the field of being with another man, as much as it pained Dean to admit it, he was inexperienced. He had been worried that he wouldn't be able to make Cas feel those emotions, that he wouldn't satisfy him.

Cas' brow furrowed slightly and he leaned over, kissing Dean's lips again tenderly.

"You were perfect. More than perfect."

Dean inwardly felt himself soar and let a smirk sneak onto his features. Part of his personality that it was proving hard to erase made its way to the surface as he pulled up a cheesy romantic line.

"Heavenly?"

Cas looked at him, an inevitable eye roll present on his face.

"You might say that." He paused. "Your jokes are adorable, Dean. Don't ever change for fear of impressing me."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Dean smiled as he lay a hand protectively on Cas' chest.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was already hitting midnight. Time just seemed to vanish from existence when he was with Cas; he could spend hours with him and it would feel like minutes. Dean just about let himself close


End file.
